


Here Comes The General

by Snow_Queen08



Series: Fandom Imagines and Other Cool Stuff [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee addict Clint Barton, Fluff, No Romance, Science Bros, clint being a little shit, everyone is obsessed with hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_Queen08/pseuds/Snow_Queen08
Summary: The Reader introduces the Avengers to Hamilton.





	Here Comes The General

It all started when instead of making the team watch a movie of your choice for movie night you took them to the theatre instead, to see none other than Hamilton. No one had wanted to go at first complaining that they wouldn't be able to talk or skip anything that they thought boring or pause it if they needed the toilet. That had been Clint's biggest complaint though he was quickly silenced by Sam telling him that if he didn't drink nearly 6 cups of coffee beforehand to stay awake than he wouldn't need a piss every 20 minutes. Luckily you had told them all your plans during breakfast so that any arguing they did wouldn't result in you missing any of the show, which was a good plan seeing as it took you nearly an hour to convince them all to go. It wasn't until you mentioned how you had been planning the trip for over a month and had stolen Tony's credit card to pay for the tickets that everyone agreed to go.

So that night after every had gotten nicely dress and had a decent meal in them so no one was hungry for the next 3 hours you headed to the theatre. And what a trip it was, the show was simply amazing and you even got a chance to meet the cast backstage after they heard that The Avengers were in the audience. You couldn't think of another recent memory that could top just how incredible a night it was, you would never forget the experience and neither would the rest of the team.

The morning at breakfast the entire team were singing a completely different tune than they had the previous morning, apologising to you non-stop for not believing you when you told them the show would change their lives, in fact Hamilton became such a shared interest for that whole team that it made an appearance nearly every day.

Pietro constantly sang 'Guns and Ships' which annoyed the hell out of nearly everyone because he was the only one on the team who was able to talk fast enough to say Lafayette's lines. Tony and Bruce had the soundtrack on replay whenever they were working in the lab only listening to the album back to back for nearly a week while they worked on their newest invention. And Vision had even used his abilities so that he could see what he would look like as Alexander Hamilton, no one but you knows about his little habit though; you had accidentally walked in on him while he was fiddling with the jacket and you never spoke about the event ever again. The team became obsessed, with Tony even buy everyone a copy of the soundtrack as well as every piece of merchandise that was available.

Everyone had their favourites from the show which often lead to arguments whenever someone on the team disagreed with their opinion. Some were verbal and some had even gotten physical if no one stepped in on time to stop it, like the time Wanda nearly broke Thor's nose, which is very impressive seeing as he's a god, for saying that 'Ten Duel Commandments' was a better song than 'The Schuyler Sisters'. The whole thing ended up on Youtube after Clint had got a copy of the footage and not an hour later fan art of Wanda dressed as one of the sisters appeared on the internet. And not two hours later did fan art of Natasha, Wanda and you as the Schuyler Sisters appear. It actually got mentioned at the next Avengers press conference, with the three of you donning the iconic pose and breaking the internet.

But if there was one thing that the team agreed on when it came to Hamilton it was that no one loved Washington as much as Steve. From the moment Steve got his hands on the soundtrack 'History Has Its Eyes On You' became his ringtone and he was constantly quoting it anytime you came across a young new superhero, which could sometimes get very embarrassing for him when they understood his references to the song.

And because of Steve's love of Washington Clint decided to start a tradition of sorts. It was about a week after you had all seen the show with you, Clint and T'challa sitting in the common room talking amongst yourselves when Steve walked in after his morning workout. As soon as Clint saw him he shouted the words that would start a trend that nearly everyone on the team would take part in (especially Sam, Scott and Pietro). Upon hearing Clint's words Steve had turned around so fast and practically ran to his room as a means to hide the blush that had appeared on his cheeks instantly hoping that none of you saw, which you all did much to his dismay. That night when Steve had reappeared for dinner the entire team had decided to join in on Clint's new habit after the two of you had spread the word. And so when Steve walked through the door he was hit over 10 people shouting the same phrase at him.

"Here comes the general!"


End file.
